Gifts
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: SEQUEL TO "ALL THE COLORS OF THE RAINBOW"! A few milestones and a few events in my Leah/Reid world. Lots of pairing: H/P, M/G, Re/OC, JJ/OC. The stories in this series really should be read in order, it'll make a lot more sense. PLEASE REVIEW! chapter title indicates POV.
1. Leah

**I know I said I'd take a break from this, but I just don't think I can! So here we go again...**

* * *

November 1, 2012

"There's one more present, Leah." Sailor Amsel, Morgan's fourteen year old daughter, spoke up grabbing the small jewelry box from behind the birthday girl.

"Oh." Leah Prentiss-Reid took the box from Sailor and looked at the gift tag. "From _Papa,_ and Mom." She opened the small box as a small smile made its way across her face. "It's beautiful."

She slowly removed the silver necklace from the bed of padding. It was a thin chain. There was a solitary charm that dangled from it: a silver heart with a green gemstone on it – her favorite color. The one word engraved on it was what got to her – Daughter. She tilted her head to the side, looking at it, and instantly realized that a tear was on the brink of falling if she did that. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Oh, honey, don't cry!" Garcia gasped.

From Leah's left side, Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Do you hate it that much?"

"No." Leah laughed a little, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love it." She stopped and looked at the necklace her mother had almost entirely hidden under her blouse. She had had a gold one that held her engagement ring to Hotch, but she wore the ring on her finger now. So…"Mom, what's that?"

"Oh, um…" Emily released her offspring and pulled the necklace into sight.

Leah's mouth dropped open. A silver chain and heart like hers. The difference was that this heart had a yellow gem and said "Mother".

"Mom…"

Emily smiled. "There's a letter in the jewelry box."

Leah took it out and eagerly opened it.

**Dear Leah,**

**Papa John here. I won't wear it on a necklace, but I have a charm too (a circle, not a heart) that has a blue stone on it. It says "Dad". I just wanted you to know that. I love you, so much, mia dolce.**

**Love,**

**Papa John**

Leah smiled. "I love you too." She turned to Spencer, her husband. "Can you put this on me?"

Spencer put the youngest of their septuplets, Andi, on the floor and complied with her wish. Leah was about to set the box aside, but a slip of paper under the cotton caught her eye.

Her eyebrows drew together and she dug it out and opened it. She began to read.

_Dear Leah,_

_No one knows I put this letter in here, but I just wanted you to know, I have one too – a charm. It's like Dr. Cooley's. It has a green stone, though. Nobody else knows I have it but you and me. Our secret? _

_I'm proud of you, even if I don't tell you so. You came in here and wrapped this entire team around your little finger, including me, and I'm still trying to decide how you did it. _

_You would never say so, but I know you're nervous about your mom and the baby. Can I tell you another secret? I am too. You have a double train of thought to your nervousness, I can tell. I'm sure Emily and I deciding to name the baby Rachel didn't help. I know in the Bible, Rachel is the prettier sister, and favored over Leah, but if you want my opinion, I think their father loved Leah more._

_I'm not saying I'm going to pick favorites in my children, I'm saying I'm not going to. I love you just as much as I love her, or Jack, or Declan. I just thought I should tell you that while I'm at it._

_I'm not good with words like you are, so here's something I can say that it's pretty hard to mess up. I love you._

_Love,_

_Hotch (Dad)_

Leah quietly folded the letter. Around her, her team and their families and the CAC team, the only guests at her birthday party, had went back to talking amongst themselves. She put the letter in her pocket.

"Do you need this?" She looked up to see Hotch standing over her, a tissue in his hand.

She got to her feet and took the thing from him, drying the tears that had begun to fall. "It's your fault." She accused him.

He smirked a little.

"I love you too, Dad." She whispered.

Later, as the whole group was eating cake, Jordan Todd snuck up beside her and asked, "What are you thinking about, Birthday Girl?"

"Colors."

"Colors?" Jordan repeated.

Leah nodded, fingering her necklace. "You can't get green without blue and yellow, but green is closer to other greens than anything no matter where it came from, right?"

"Yeah…" Jordan nodded slowly. "I guess so."

As he listened to the two media liaisons, no one noticed Hotch smile from the other side of the countertop.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Also, a list of the Reid kids and who they're named after, just because I'm not sure if we'll need it or not and it's better safe than sorry. **

**Emilia Aeryn (Strauss, Hotch, and Emily)**

**Gideon Ross (Gideon & Rossi)**

**Johanna Kaylee (John Cooley & Caleb Curtis)**

**Ashton Cole (Seaver & Katie Cole)**

**Nellie Jennae (Garcia & JJ)**

**Ricky Todd (Morgan & Jordan Todd)**

**Andi Elisabeth (Anderson, Ambassador Prentiss, & Greenaway)**


	2. Emily

December 18, 2012

Emily Prentiss swooped down upon her grandchildren as soon as she entered Reid and Leah's house. The six that were there anyway. The middle child, Ashton, was back in the hospital, battling on-going health problems.

Reid shut the door behind the rest of Emily's family, Aaron, Declan, and Jack, and they followed her example. As always, Jack gravitated towards Emilia. Aaron picked up Andi. Declan settled on the floor beside Ricky. Reid himself picked up the fussy Johanna. Emily's final granddaughter, Nellie, began to fuss as well, so Emily scooped her up, rocking her slowly back and forth until she quieted.

"Well hello," Leah spoke up from the doorway. "I'm so glad you all could come to see little old me!" Her eyes laughed, though Emily could tell she was exhausted.

"I was just on my way out." Reid said, handing Johanna off to his wife after kissing them both.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To the hospital to be with Ashton." Reid answered, shrugging on his coat.

As Leah and Emily saw to the last minute preparations for dinner, Leah's eyes strayed repeatedly to her children and Emily was surprised when she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, bewildered.

"Nothing really. It's just… I just remembered something one of my last students in Rome said."

"Which was what?" Emily inquired.

"She predicted that, by my twenty-seventh birthday, I would be married with children."

"And?"

"And… I laughed to her face."

"Oh, Leah!"

"I know, I know."

They both chuckled for a moment until Leah said randomly, "Wow, I can't believe I've been here for a year all ready."

"I know, right? The funny thing is though; I can't imagine this last year, or my life, for that matter, without you anymore." Emily sighed. "I'm really, really glad that you found me and made that phone call. It changed a lot of people's lives."

"I'm glad too," Leah looked back towards the living room and her children. "Really glad."

* * *

**Don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I know you see it... Another thing, my other OC, FYI, is Caleb Curtis, JJ's husband. He has a son that's Henry's age, Danny.**


	3. Henry

December 25, 2012

It was Christmas once again, and Henry was opening his last present while the team and their families looked on.

He gasped as he opened the gift from Uncle Spence and Aunt Leah. It was a "Simon" chipmunk, his favorite of the singing trio.

He squeezed it in a hug and gasped again when it spoke to him, right to him!

"Hi, Henry!" it said.

"Mommy, it talks!" This was great.

He pushed it again.

"Please, Christmas, don't be late…" the toy sang out.

But wait a second. That didn't sound quite right. It sounded more like… He gasped for the third time and ran to Aunt Leah, holding the toy tightly.

He whispered on her ear, awestruck, "Is this Uncle Spence's voice?"

"Yep. He recorded it for you. And when you get older, this toy is the perfect opportunity for what I like to call blackmail."

Uncle Spence's mouth dropped open at that and Mommy and Aunt Leah laughed.

A couple of minutes later, Henry's step-brother, Danny Curtis, came over and asked, "Why do you like Simon better?"

"I just do."

"Alvin's more important and Theodore is cuter. Simon is just a nerd." Danny reasoned.

Henry glanced at Uncle Spence before he answered, "I like nerds. The best kinds if nerds are the ones who can do magic tricks. Or the candy kind."

"Well said, Little Man." Uncle Derek praised, coming over.

* * *

Henry was all ready half asleep as Daddy put him in bed with Simon later that night. Just before he drifted off, he pushed Simon's stomach one more time. What he heard was plain old Uncle Spence, not the squeaky voice he used to bring Simon to life.

"Good night, Henry."

"Good night, Uncle Spence." Henry replied groggily.

* * *

**Don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I knoooooow you seeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiit...**


	4. Reid

December 31, 2012

Spencer sighed deeply in exhaustion. This New Year's Eve was turning out a lot different than last year's had.

The fact of the matter was though, that all three of the team's other women were pregnant, which meant that going out to a bar would have been almost pointless. And besides that, this was only the second time since their births in early August that all of his children had been out of the hospital at the same time. Honestly, he was happy to spend the time alone with his them and Leah.

That did not mean that he was happy to be pacing his living room with Emilia, one of their two resident insomniacs, at 11:59 at night, new year or none. Across the room, Leah was doing the same with their other insomniac, Nellie.

As he was about to pass Leah, she pressed her open palm onto his chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks. The grandfather clock in the corner bonged the hour.

Leah stood on her tiptoes and planted a heart-stopping kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, he noticed anew how utterly beautiful she was. Her black curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and her chocolate-colored eyes were brighter than any person's ought to be allowed to be at the present hour. Light from a single lamp cast a golden glow about the entire scene.

"Happy first anniversary." She whispered into the silence.

* * *

**These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter and I'm not sure why. Hmm... Anyway ****don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I knoooooow you seeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiit... Thanks! :)**


	5. Hotch

January 14, 2013

"Aaron Hotchner, if you are not in delivery room one of Dr. Perry's office in less than twenty minutes, Emily is swearing that she is going to remove your… ah… organs." Such was the response that Aaron gleaned from his simple, "Yes, Penelope?"

An explicit flew from his mouth before he could register it. "Emily?" he asked, heading in the direction of the hospital without bothering to consult his two passengers.

"She's. In. Labor!" Penelope enunciated as if that explained it all.

"We'll be there as soon as we possibly can."

Leah, sitting shotgun, had apparently gotten the drift of what was going on because she flipped on the police lights. Aaron sped up without comment. Reid sat in the back seat, looking confused. Leah ordered him to call Rossi and Morgan in the other SUV, while she dialed JJ and Curtis.

"Where are the boys?" Aaron asked Penelope.

"With Jessica in the waiting room here. All we need is you guys."

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the next morning when Aaron finally heard his daughters' mewling cry. He cut the cord and then a nurse, Judy, quickly whisked her away to be cleaned up. Emily sagged against the pillows and Aaron went to stand beside her, a smile on his face.

Her eyes were closed, as she told him. "_Never again_, Aaron."

His smile widened a little. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asked, slipping her hand into his.

She snorted. "I look awful and I know it."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "You did good, Em."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Judy reappeared a few minutes after they had moved Emily into a regular room with the now-clean Rachel in a clear, plastic crib before her. She picked up the baby and eased her into Emily's waiting arms.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and a healthy set of lungs." Judy informed them brightly. "Is there anyone you want me to get for you?"

"Our three children. The others can come as they want to." Aaron decided.

Judy nodded and disappeared out the door. A couple of minutes later, his children, plus Reid, JJ, and Curtis, came in.

"Just the people we were hoping to see." Emily said brightly. "Come see your new sister."

Jack hurried forward and Aaron helped him up onto the bed beside Emily. The awe on his young face was priceless. Declan came up behind his younger brother and leaned over the seven year old's head to slip one of his fingers into the infant's hand.

"Oh, wow." Declan whispered, awestruck. "Look at her. She's so tiny!"

Aaron smiled to see Leah inch forward. "Come here, you." He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her forward.

She watched her sister in silence for a minute before asking, "What's her middle name?"

Aaron smiled down at Emily and asked, "Should I call Sean first?"

Emily nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute and then we'll tell you all." He unwound his arm from around Leah's shoulder and walked out of the room and down the hall, calling his younger brother in New York.

"Aaron. How is she?" Sean answered.

"Both are fine. Five pounds, two ounces. Rachel Shauna is doing fine."

"Wait, what?"

"Rachel Shauna. Is that okay?"

"Aaron, ah, yeah. Fine. Great. Really nice name. Now I feel guilty for not being able to be there."

"Don't be. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to play the tormenting uncle later on in her life. We wanted you to know first though."

"Thanks, Aaron. That means a lot to me. Congratulations. Hey, look, sorry. I gotta go. Work, you know."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

**Don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I knoooooow you seeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiit... Thanks! :)**


	6. Penelope

February 4, 2013

"I am going to KILL HIM!" Penelope Garcia-Morgan screamed into the air of the delivery room.

"I know, PG, I know." Emily said soothingly. "I'll help you." She promised.

"You'd better!"

"Believe me, Pen, you're about to break my fingers. I'll help you."

"I'm here, Baby Girl." Derek burst in, wearing the most ridiculous set of scrubs.

"I'm going to kill you" was the sweetest thing that came out of the technical analyst's mouth as Derek replaced Emily at her side.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Derek kept repeating.

"I know you are!" she screamed at him.

* * *

Two hours later, Penelope finally got to hold her baby girl in her arms. Penelope kissed the baby's mocha-colored forehead while Derek leaned over her shoulder. Hotch, Emily, and Rich were there along with three others.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to begin with." Derek apologized.

"It's okay; I knew you'd be here when it was really important."

"You still have faith in him?" JJ asked, jabbing Derek in the ribs.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Derek returned.

"What's her name?" Emily asked.

"We don't know yet." Derek replied.

"Wait," Penelope touched her husband's arm. "Faith. Faith… Francesca. After your mom. What do you think?"

Derek paused, repeating the name thoughtfully. "I like it. It fits."

"Rich, can you say 'Faith'?" Leah asked, bouncing Penelope's thirteen month old son on her hip.

"Fay!" The boy squealed.

"Fay it is." Derek agreed with a laugh.

* * *

**Again, these chapters keep getting shorter and I'm not sure why. Hmm... Anyway ****don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I knoooooow you seeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiit... Thanks! :)**


	7. Curtis

March 29, 2013

"I am sick of this hospital!" Caleb Curtis declared sharply, pacing back and forth across the waiting room. "Why can't I be in there with my wife?"

"Because it's surgery." Reid answered.

"Spencer!" Leah gasped. Then she turned back to Caleb, keeping her eyes on him as he paced. "She'll be fine. So will the twins. I promise. 32 percent of women in the United States have c-sections. One in three! It's the most common procedure there is. In 2007 alone, 1.4 million were performed in just the United States."

Caleb stopped pacing and stared at her, his mouth hanging uselessly open.

Leah laughed. "You guys forget that I can do that, don't you?"

Caleb nodded, sliding down into a chair across from her.

"Which one of you lucky men is Dad?" the now familiar nurse, Judy, asked from the doorway, a baby on each arm. Caleb shot up out of the chair and Judy took that as an answer. "Can I see your bracelet please?"

Caleb complied, his eyes trained on the twins, each wearing a pink crocheted cap.

"Both are girls?" Caleb asked, dying to take them in his arms.

"Uh-huh. Mom's fine too. Give us a few minutes and you can go see her. Would you like to hold your daughters, Mr. Curtis?"

Caleb nodded eagerly, and Judy shifted so that he could take the larger baby. Caleb looked between the two girls, wondering how he was supposed to do this.

"Here." Leah stood up, took the other child from Judy, and positioned her in Caleb's other arm. "What are their names?"

"Jenney Suzanne, after Jen and my mom, and Tabitha Cathleen." Caleb answered, still mesmerized by his daughters.

Danny looked up from where he had been playing with cars with Henry. "Tabby Cat? Like the one we have at home?"

Caleb smiled, folding himself into the chair nearest his boys. They scrambled over to take a peek at their new sisters.

"Which one is which?" Henry asked.

"Jenney is the bigger one." Caleb decided.

"Tabby Cat even has red hair." Danny declared.

"Are you really going to call your own sister 'Tabby Cat'?" Caleb asked.

"M-hm." Danny answered with a swift nod of his own red-haired head. "Jenney and Tabby Cat."

"Hey, Daddy!" Henry spoke up excitedly then said quickly, "Henry, Jenney! Henry, Jenney! It rhymes! Kinda anyway. Doesn't it?"

"When you put it like that, yeah."

"She has blonde hair like Mommy and me." Henry continued. "I like the babies." He looked around the waiting room. "We have lots of babies now!"

Caleb laughed. "Yes we do. And they're each and every one of them a gift."

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I'm thinking I'll probably start the sequel next, "Fair". Anyway don't forget to push the big blue button you see! I knoooooow you seeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiit... Thanks! :)**


End file.
